


Il re non si diverte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Co-workers, Early Work, Gen, Mocking, Workaholic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe solo voluto riposare un po’.E non poteva.I costumi. La scena. Perlustrare il Kokuritsu da cima a fondo per controllare la prospettiva del pubblico sul palco.Portandosi dietro quattro individui perfettamente inutili.





	Il re non si diverte

**_ Il Re non si diverte _ **

Sbuffò.

Era stremato.

Non ricordava più quand’era stata l’ultima volta che aveva dormito per otto ore di fila.

Ridacchiò, nervosamente. Otto ore probabilmente erano pretenziose, visto che in quel momento gli sarebbe andato bene anche posare la testa su un divano e chiudere gli occhi per pochi minuti.

Avrebbe solo voluto riposare un po’.

E non poteva.

I costumi. La scena. Perlustrare il Kokuritsu da cima a fondo per controllare la prospettiva del pubblico sul palco.

Portandosi dietro quattro individui _perfettamente inutili_.

Mentre lui parlava con lo staff, discuteva i dettagli del concerto, Sho, Aiba, Nino e Ohno gli stavano dietro, e...

Jun stentava quasi a crederci.

Sho, arrampicato sulle spalle di Aiba, tentava di guardare dentro la torcia in cima alle scalinate del Kokuritsu. Ohno, di fianco a loro, _rideva._ Nino, seduto poco distante, _rideva._

Sospirò. Forse era meglio così.

Quei quattro, al momento, erano inutili; ed essere inutili, impediva loro di essere dannosi.

Continuò a studiare la prospettiva del pubblico da quel punto dello stadio, quando improvvisamente si portò una mano alla tempia, serrando gli occhi.

Lentamente, con la sua espressione più spaventosa, si voltò verso gli altri.

Lanciò loro solo un’occhiata, e i quattro s’immobilizzarono, come dei bambini sorpresi a rubare le caramelle.

“Certe volte mi domando perché veniate agli stadi prima dei concerti. Potreste tranquillamente passare il pomeriggio in un qualsiasi luna-park e tornare al momento di salire sul palco. Io starei in pace e voi vi potreste divertire con gli altri bambini” disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Si voltò, per non guardarli in faccia.

Conosceva Aiba, Nino e Sho da dodici anni e Ohno da poco meno. Sapeva che i primi due stavano per mettersi a ridere, che Sho avrebbe sofferto di un momentaneo senso di colpa e che Ohno... beh, che Ohno probabilmente doveva prima rendersi conto di dove si trovasse.

E lui sapeva che se la sarebbe presa ancora di più per quelle loro reazioni, sempre uguali da anni ormai. E non gli andava affatto di litigare.

Continuò a lavorare insieme allo staff, incurante delle risatine malcelate di Aiba e dello sguardo penetrante di Nino che, lo sapeva, era fisso su di lui.

Più tardi, quando in teoria avrebbero dovuto provare i tempi che occorrevano loro per cambiarsi e raggiungere il palco, Ohno, Nino, Aiba e Sho si avvicinarono a Jun, con fare colpevole.

Aiba fece un passo avanti, mentre il più giovane lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato, chiaro segno che era ancora irritato per quanto accaduto poche ore prima.

Lo fissò per qualche attimo, aspettando che iniziasse a parlare. Quando si rese conto che rimaneva in silenzio, sbuffò e riprese a cambiarsi.

Sentì Sho sospirare, esasperato, e dare una botta poco amichevole sulla testa di Aiba. Dopodiché, fu lui ad avvicinarsi a Jun, il quale non ritenne tuttavia necessario di degnarlo di attenzione.

“Jun-kun... ci dispiace per quello che è successo oggi” esordì, con un tono fievole che voleva palesemente apparire contrito.

“Sì è vero. Tu ti occupi sempre dell’organizzazione dei concerti, mentre noi giriamo per gli stadi e non ti diamo quasi mai una mano” continuò Aiba, mettendosi al fianco di Sho con espressione di altrettanto rimorso.

“Sì, e ti volevamo ringraziare perché ti prendi sempre cura di tutti i dettagli, senza mai lamentarti” lo sguardo di Nino, che ora si trovava accanto ad Aiba, era quello di sempre: sveglio, sornione, come se in realtà non intendesse davvero dire quello che effettivamente stava dicendo.

Jun lo guardò male, prima di rivolgere l’attenzione ad Ohno, con aria d’attesa.

Quest’ultimo, dal canto suo, si voltò in direzione degli altri tre, quasi facendosi prendere dal panico.

A Jun venne da ridere, ma fu bravo a mascherare il suo divertimento. Scosse le spalle e si voltò, come per mostrare che non gl’importava delle loro scuse.

“Va bene. Del resto, non credo che sareste comunque utili anche se decideste di darmi una mano” disse loro, con tono fintamente piatto.

Quando si voltò nuovamente, vide Aiba e Nino ridacchiare, come sempre, mentre Ohno e Sho tentavano di mantenere una sorta di contegno. Non riuscendovi, peraltro.

Sbuffò, dando una botta sulla testa di Aiba, come Sho aveva fatto poco prima.

“Piantatela. Non c’è niente da ridere” bofonchiò, tentando di mantenere un’aria quanto più severa.

Per tutta risposta, i due non fecero altro che ridere di più.

“Oh, d’accordo. Prendetemi in giro, ma quando vi ritroverete sul palco senza sapere che cosa fare, non venite a lamentarvi da me” concluse, ottenendo come unico risultato quello di far cominciare a ridere anche i due più grandi.

“Lunga vita al Re!” disse Nino, con tono ironicamente solenne, avvicinandosi a dargli una pacca sulla spalla. Jun si scostò malamente, ma stavolta non riuscì a fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso.

Non sarebbero cambiati mai, nessuno di loro.

E, in fondo, gli andava bene così.

Che continuassero a ridere, a scherzare, a giocare come dei bambini con un terzo dei loro anni mentre lui invece lavorava.

Se avessero tentato di aiutarlo, ne era certo, li avrebbe sopportati ancora meno.

Sì. Andava bene che si mantenessero a distanza di sicurezza.


End file.
